


Don’t touch what’s mine

by Kaykay0805



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: There’s a new boy in Echo creek that seems to be attracted to a crossdressing MarcoThings aren't always what they seem to beWhat happens when Tom’s anger issues get the best of him
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asks me to write this for them and I thought I’d post it on here just ‘cause  
> Also sorry for any spelling errors :’(

This story is set in Marco’s POV

I woke up to the sound of Star running around screaming and instantly shot up to see what if she was in danger. I ran to her room and saw she was playing with the lazer puppies. “Good morning Star” I said to her 

I check the time and see that it’s 7:25 and my alarm goes off at 7:30 so I got to take my shower. I turn off my alarm since I won’t need it on till Monday. I grab a towel and make my way to the bathroom I share with Star.

I hop in the shower and heard Star wall into the bathroom. ”Star can you pass me my towel” I ask her  
She passes me my towel and I get out of the shower and go into my room to get ready for the day. I go to my closet and grab my red cropped hoodie and a leather black shirt that comes down to my mid-thigh. I put on a a pair of black and red Vans and go back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I see Star dressed in her blue butterfly dress with her red boots in her feet. 

We finish in the bathroom and head downstairs. We Eat breakfast which is just some toast and eggs then we’re out the door. As we walk into school I see Tom leaning against my locker. I go up to him and he looks at me and smiles.  
“Hey starship,Marco” he says to me and Star “hey Tom” she replies. 

She looks over and stairs at something I look over to see what she’s looking at and I stop Jackie “you can go over and talk to her you know” I say to her “Yeaaaaa but it would be better to call him” he says while taking my phone from my shirt pocket. 

I roll my eyes and move my attention to Tom who’s been staring at me or more specifically my legs “hey my eyes are up here” I say snapping in front of him. He looks up and his eyes meet mine and we stair at each other for a moment then the warming bell for classes rings signalling kids to get to class.

I sigh and put my books in my locker grabbing my binder for my morning classes. I turn around grab Toms hand dragging him to first period with me. All of class I feel a pair of eyes on my and I know it’s not Tom since he’s right next to me. I turn my head and see a boy who looks a few inches taller than me even sitting down. He has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that falls in his face a little. He keeps staring at me which causes me to turn back towards the front of the class. 

As I’m getting out of my seat I feel something touch my lower back and for a second I think it’s Tom messing with me or Star poking me with her wand but when I turn and see the boy who was staring at me during class I feel a little uneasy especially knowing Tom already left to get to his next class with it being in the Weat wing and we’re in the East wing of the school . “Hi” I say to him feeling a little uncomfortable at how his eyes seem to look into my soul.

“Hello” he says back “I’m about to turn away and leave when he grabs me hand. “Wait what’s your name? I’m new here and don’t know many people” he says while still holding onto my hand “My names Marco. Welcome to Echo creek high school” I said with a smile while pulling my hand away. “Well I have to go” I said to him and in cue the warning bell for second hour rang. 

As I was walking out I felt his eyes still on me and I sped up trying to make it to class without being late. I also wanted to get there because I had Jackie in that class with me. She’s been friends with me longer then I can remember and she’ll always be one of my best friends so I trust her with anything. 

As I walk in I see a seat open next to her and sit in it before anybody else can. “Hey Jackie” I said her placing my books down “hey Marco” she said in her usual tone. Her and star have been dating for a little longer then me and Tom have been. “So I have a weird story” she nods as if telling me to continue.so I tell her about what happened in first hour.

“I think you should tell Tom about him. It didn’t sound like he has good intentions Marco” I could hear the worry laced in her voice and gave her a nod. I turn my attention back to the front seeing as class was about to begin.


	2. Chapter two

As me and Jackie made our way to the lunch room I was having to catch Tom and tell him about the boy who had stopped me in first period. Any time I had seen Tom he was either with his friends or talking to somebody and I didn’t really wanna bother him him. All through out the day I kept feeling a pair of eyes on me as I walked through the halls. I finally spotted Tom talking to Star at my locker. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” I asked directing the question at Tom who looked a little worried but over all kept his face emotionless. “Yea sure. what’s up?” I looked over at Jackie then back at Tom as he looked a little more worried then before. I dragged him into a empty class and sat in his lap with my head on his shoulder.

“So there was a boy who stopped him in first hour” I started. I felt Him tense under me so I continued as to not make him angry “He kept staring and touching me. He touched my lower back when I got up to go to second hour and he grabbed my hand after I tried to leave again.” I could feel his face getting warmer from rage and looked up at him which made him calm down a little more. 

I sighed and got off of his lap about to leave when he pulled me pack and kissed me posessively. “I won’t let him take you” he whispered in my ear “I let out a short laugh “he won’t I promise” I said and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I was about to kiss him again but that bell rang signally the end of lunch. I hate that bell sometimes.

As Tom walks me to Seventh hour I feel those eyes on me again and I guess Tom’s feels it too cause he turns around and glares at something I can’t see with the peripheral vision.

I turn a little in Toms hold with his arm around my thin waist and see the boy from first hour a few doors behind us. “That’s the kid I was telling you about” I whisper to him. I feel his arm loosen around me and I see his face go pink from anger. I grab onto his hand that’s barely these but still around me to pull Tom closer to me.

He seems to get the message and turned around to face me and smiles down at me. I pout looking at him knowing he likes looking down at me just to make me feel short. “I’ll see you in next hour ok?” I asked with a smile and now it’s his turn to pout at t he thought of us being separated for yet another hour.   
We don’t have any classes except either hour together which is just evil.

I stand up on my toes and press a quick kiss to his lips to make his snail go away and he kisses me back but I pull away. I laugh at his little pout and promise him a date at the pizza place in the shopping Centre with Jackie and Star after school.

He happily agrees never turning down food and makes his way down the hall to his class which isn’t far from mine. He turns one more time and I blow him a kiss bowser walking unit my class and taking my seat and the back taking out my phone feeling it vibrate with a message. 

So...who’s paying for this pizza afterschool🤔?

I chuckle a little at Tom’s message 

Space unicorn🌌🦄  
Well last time Star had money it was fake ‘cause it come from her wand.  
Jackie is saving up for a new skateboard and Janna stole my wallet...again

Tom😍🖤  
😂😂😂  
WAIT  
So...I’m paying for the pizza?!

Space unicorn🌌🦄  
Yes Tom...you're paying for the pizza  
Unless you wanna try and get my wallet back from Janna 

I thought about the last time i tried to get my wallet back from her   
And she bit me...HARD. Tom doesn't reply for a moment and i think he   
got his phone taken so I turn mine off when i get another message from him 

Tom😍🖤  
...FIIINE ill pay for the pizza. But only because i love you😘❤️

I smile at Toms message and reply quickly seeing the teacher walking down the aisles passing out papers 

Space unicorn🌌🦄  
I love you too Baby❤️

I blush at the nickname and I know he Probably has a smirk on his  
face knowing I’m blushing 

Tom😍🖤  
You're blushing aren't you?!😂

Space unicorn🌌🦄  
SHUT UP

I put my phone away seeing the teacher getting closer to my desk and I really don't wanna be stuck in detention after school today.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cringe chapter

As the seventh hour bell rang I rushed out and ran to my eighth and final hour of the day. I tried to get there before Tom because this is the only class we have together we like to make it a game, but so far I’ve only beaten him to class about 5 times. I see Tom looking in my direction with a smirk on his face. I walk up to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

He was always touching me in some way even if it was just holding my hand because he was protective of me that way. I think it’s cute but sometimes it go to be pretty annoying but I would never mention that. We take our seats in the middle of the class. Since this is the only class we have together and all the staff and students know we’ve been together since the middle of freshman yea and we’re now seniors they allowed us to sit with each other.

I spot a familiar head of blond hair only to see star and Jackie walking towards us. They have been dating a little longer then me and Tom have been which I previously mentioned. They have been dating since the end of 8th year and have been going strong ever since. 

I lean into Tom’s hold with his arm still around my shoulder. I feel my eyes start to droop a bit which isn’t an unusual occurrence. The day just seems to take a lot out of me, and because my eyes kept closing I didn’t notice a boy with dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair glaring at me and my boyfriend from across the room.

I’m woken up by the last bell of the day and I just up in surprise. I look over at Jackie and Star and see them leaving to go to their lockers for the last time this week. I’m about to walk out as well when I feel somebody grab the back of my shirt, and I see Tom in the front of the room, Star already left and the only other person who pulls my shirts are the kid I saw this morning. 

I turn around and my suspicions are correct. I turn to the boy and smile at him “hi. Can I help you with something?” I say with a smile not wanting to seem rude. “Are you busy this weekend?” He ask me. I turn and point toward my boyfriend saying “yea. That’s my boyfriend we have plans with our friends this weekend, maybe next time tho” I said with a frown 

I see Tom walking up to us as he puts his arm around my waist protectively “And who is this?” He ask me turning towards the boy “oh right. This is…” I look at him with a questioning look seeing as I never learned his name “Oliver” he said holding his hand out “or you can call me Oli...I prefer Oli if you will.” 

“Well Oli it was nice to meet you, but we have to get going” I elbow Tom as to tell him to stop staring at the hot in front of us. He gets the message and leaves without another word dragging me with him. I wave towards Oliver but he only satires back at me. I feel Toms hang sunk lower on my back and he slaps my butt then runs. 

I feel my face warm then I run after him “TOM GET BACK HERE” I yell after him laughing forgetting about Oliver for the time being and just focusing on the important things in front of me.   
I catch up with Tom, Star, and Jackie while Tom is talking to the girls as if he didn’t just grab my butt 5 minutes ago 

I roll my eyes and we pile into My and Stars cars. It would be easier to use just one car but I’d rather it leave my car here over the night and I’m sure Star feels the same way. Tom hasn’t passed his drivers test yet so he still doesn't have his license.

I of course teased him about it for a while, and Jackie prefers to skateboard to school unless we all drive to school or Star leaves out earlier to pick her up but the weather is almost always the same here so there isn’t really a need for her to have to take a car to school.

We reach the pizza place and everybody gets out of the car. I go up to Tom and hit him in is arm “That’s for grabbing my ass in school” and rubs his arm and says “such foul language” I roll my eyes and he walks behind me putting his arms around my neck.

We walk into the pizza place and are instantly hit with the small of grease and cheese. We don’t come here often and when we do it’s mostly fridays it just any day any of us wanna drown out our bad days with food. 

We wan ul to the counter and order a pizza that’s split into four pets since we all want something different.   
I get pepperoni, Jackie gets Bacon, Star gets plain cheese, and Tom get Hawaiian. I honestly don’t know why I date a boy who likes Hawiian pizza. 

We wait about 15 minutes till our pizza is done and the we head to my and Stars house for the weekend. Jackie and Tom already have their bags there since they are over almost every weekend.

I take my keys out of the ignition and grab the pizza. We all leave our book bags sin the car since we’ll need them to Monday when we go to school and none of us have weekend homework.

I place the pizza down on the living room table as Star and Tom come back with plates for all of us. We all take our two slices of pizza with our wanted toppings and finish eating and changing unit out pajamas before looking for a movie on Netflix.

We all change unit different things.   
Star is in her blue night gown, Tom is in a burgundy sleeveless shirt with a black star on it with grey sweatpants, Jackie is wearing a short sleeve shirt with a skateboard in the back and pants that have little ramps and the skateboard on her shirt foo g little trick flips and finally I’m wearing a red crop top with the words “Karate kid” written in black letters ,shorts that come a little above my knees and fuzzy pink socks that come up to my mid-calf 

We look fit a movie on Netflix and all agree on a thriller film called Mystic River. (It’s an actual movie it’s really good). I’m siting in Toms laps with Jackie leaning in the other side of the couch and Star siting between her legs facing the TV. 

I hear the doorbell ring and I get up to go get it. I’m surprised to see Oliver at my door. His eyes seem to wander over what I’m hearing and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. “Yes?” I ask in a soft tone but it’s enough to get his attention.

He looks me in my eyes and finally says something “OH, I just moved in next door and my mom told me to come and talk to the new neighbors. I shook my head now realizing the sign next door about the house being in sale had been removed. I hear shuffling behind me and turn to see a bored Looking Tom walk towards me and lay his head on my shoulder

“Baby where’s the remote”   
I blush at the bane and he smiles not noticing who was at the door. ”it should be in the couch but it may have fell in the floor when I got up.” He shakes his head and looks towards the door where and angry looking Oliver is standing.

I’m about to ask him what wrong when I hear Jackie calling us. “Did you guys die or something?! come help us pick out another movie to watch” I roll me eyes at Jackie’s statement and said “well be right there” 

I turn back to Oli and say “well I have to go but I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other” I smile and wait for him to leave. When he just stands there I try and close the door slowly as to not be rude but he slams his hand on the door to stop it from closing and I feel Tom pulling on my shirt 

“I’ll have you with me soon” is all he said before walking down my driveway and over to the next house” I suddenly feel overwhelmed and run to the bathroom closing the door behind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end of this chapter or even this far in the story congrats you didn’t die from cringing so hard


	4. Chapter four

Tom’s POV: 

As the boy walked down the drive way Marco ran up the stairs and slammed what I think was the bathroom door because a second later I heard him throw up and instantly went to go check on him. 

I knocked on the door but got no reply so I opened it up to se Marco sitting on the floor his face on the toilet seat and one of the socks falling of a little. I walk up to him and sit cross cross in the floor in front of him rubbing his back in a comforting manner. It seemed to be working cause a few minutes later Marco was asleep in my arms in the floor. 

I picked him up bridal style and put him in his bed and under the covers so he couldn’t get cold. I took off this socks cause I know he doesn't like to wear socks to sleep and went to get him a cup of water to wash out the taste of his pizza🤮

I came back upstairs and sat Marco causing him to wake up a little: I didn’t wanna wake him up after he threw up seeing as being sick makes him tired but I’m sure he didn’t wanna wake up with that bad taste in his mouth. I put the cup of water to his mouth and he understood and opened his mouth the drink from the cup.

He spit the water out in a plastic cup I brought up so he wouldn’t have to get up to spit it out. I let him lay back down after he finished with the water and left a fresh cup for when he woke up. I would have to ask him why he threw up in the first place but that could wait till tomorrow. 

As I stoped off the last step of the stairs I was met with the worried faces of Star and Jackie who seems just as worried about Marco as I was. He’s asleep right now but he should wake up in a few hours. I’ll stay up and watch him” I say to them realising I was with Marco for over and hour and it was now almost 8pm

They both nodded and made their way upstairs and I saw the the snack trash was gone and the couch was piled with blanket bus that could be fixed in the morning or when Mr. and Mrs. Diaz got home.

I made my way upstairs thinking about the reason Marco would have thrown up after talking to the kid next door who’s name was so simple yet so hard for me to remember. I shrugged it of for now and made my way upstairs and to Marco’s room. Seeing he was still asleep I climbed into his bed with him and brought him closer so his head was resting against my chest. I kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of running water. I looked around and saw Marco was gone and the bathroom door was open.  
I walks towards it and saw Marco in the shower through the frosted glass shower doors.

I heard the shower cut off and saw Marco teaching for his towel so I grabbed it and handed it to him   
“Thanks” he said not realizing it “no problem” I did back and laughed as he resided there was somebody else in the bathroom with him. 

He put the towel around his waist and stepped out looking up at me. I was a few inches taller then him so he liked to look down at Marco...literally.   
When they first men Tom kept forgetting to look down when talking to Marco and it sometimes made him feel bad when Marco got upset about it but now it’s a playful thing between them.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked   
She nodded his head and moved around me to go and put some clothes on.   
He seemed to have put some underwear in when I was lost in thought so when o looked back he was wearing a black crop top that rested over his belly button with white skulls around it a pink skit and a fair of black and white Vans. 

I’m gonna go start breakfast. I look at the time and see that it’s 9:45am and I haven’t heard his parents at all so I guess they left out. I nod my head and he walks out. 

I make a mental note to ask him why he threw up last night. I walk down stairs and see Marco mixing some pancake mix and adding oil and water for waffles.   
I went up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist and sat my head on his shoulder. “Did you come to help me cook or just stair at me?” He asked in a playful tone. 

“I don’t know I like the way you move around” I replied to him swaying us side to side slightly. He finished the waffle mix and added two scoops of batter to the waffle maker. I turn my head and kiss up and down his neck which cause him to giggle. 

I chuckle at his little giggle and he moves from my arms when when we hear the beeping of the waffle maker telling us their done. He adds more batter to the waffle maker and pulls the lid down for them to cook on both sides.

He moves around me and sits on the island he holds his arms out as if telling me to stand between his legs. He puts his arms around my neck and leans into me his nose touching mine. 

We stair into each other’s eyes until we hear the waffle maker go off again. I move so he could get off the island and I went to the fridge to grab the eggs. I crack 9 eggs for all of us and mix then all together. As I’m making the gags Marco adds the last bit of batter to the waffle maker for the last two waffles and puts some sausages on the stove almost side the eggs to cook while we wait for the waffles to cook. 

It’s a little hard multi-tasking with the sausage and eggs but I manage while Marco goes to wake up the girls. I hear a knock at the door and yell for them tj wait a second so I don’t burn the food.   
I take the eggs off the stove open the waffle maker so they don’t burn and turn the sausages on low. 

I didn’t hear anybody come back down the stairs so I’m surprised to see Marco at the door. I walk up behind him and tell him that breakfast is ready. He nods signalling he heard me but he wasn’t paying attention to what I was saying. 

I look past him to see who’s at t he door since I know everybody in the neighbor hood since I spend a lot of time here. I’m surprised to see that kid that kept bothering Marco and I remember i had to ask him about why he threw up but that could wait. I open the door some more and see that the kid is holding a bougè (did I spell that right?) of roses and a card. 

He didn’t seem to notice me as he was still talking to Marco “...so will you go on a date with me?” He finished and I didn’t hear what he said before. I was about to pull Marco inside and close the door when Marco said something “ok so. What you're saying is...you like me and that you’ve been watching me since the summer when you moved in?” The boy nod his head “look I’m flattered but I have a boyfriend and I live him and even if I didn’t I wouldn’t break up with him for a boy I just met” 

smile and finally make myself known seeing as neither of them noticed I was here “Aww I love you too” I said kissing his cheek. He seemed startled for a second before seeing it was just me. “And breakfast is ready” I nods his head and looks back at the boy “I have to go but I’ll see you in school on Monday” he said closing the door.

When he turned around I pinned him to the door by putting my hands on both sides of his head. “That was quite a speech you made” I said leaning closer to him “well I meant every word of it” he says leaning closer to me. I I was about to kiss him when I read a loud groan from behind me. 

I turned around and saw Star and Jackie standing in the stairs. “I don’t wanna see that before I eat man” said Jackie in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes and leg go of Marco so we could go get our breakfast.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed so sorry for any confusion on anything 
> 
> If anybody is subscribed to this story (dough it🙄) I may not update for a little while at a time  
> I’m surprised if you got this far with my cringe writing

Tom, Star ,Jackie and I walked out if the house showered and dressed. I felt a pair of eyes on us but I ignored it knowing it was probably just Oliver again. After this morning I didn’t really want to deal with him. 

As me and Tom climbed into my car and Jackie and Star into stars car Tom insisted on driving and I allowed him without hesitation. When we got into the car we turned on the air and played some music. When we stopped at a light Tom turned down the music and shifted slightly to face me. 

“Why did you throw up yesterday after talking to that kid next door?” He asked his voice laced with venom. I tended a little and he seemed to notice because he softened his voice to almost a whisper. “Sorry. I just wanna know why you ran and threw up so suddenly” he said.

I could hear the worry in his voice and sighed telling him the truth “I...i throw up when I get scared or feel like I’m about to have a panic attack.” I said to him. He looked confused so I continued, “It's a reflexive thing my body does.” He let the info sink in and sighed. He pulled up to Jackie’s house and got out the car. 

We all went into Jackie’s house and grabbed a few skateboards. We decided to go to the skate park today and have Jackie teach us how to skate...again. I didn’t have much of a problem but Tom and Star were a bit different. They had the most trouble with balance so I decided to help them with it since I had a hard time with it at first too. 

We were all dressed In regular clothes but things that could lessen the pain if we fell. Jackie was wearing her regular shorts, T-shirt, and shell necklace. Tom was wearing ripped jeans with a plain red shirt and one of my red hoodies. 

Star was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a shirt that has a unicorn on it . I was wearing long cameo pants with a long sleeve white crop top that came to my belly button. I was watching intently as Tom balances on his board and watched as he moved his foot slowly as to not fall. He sped up a little and I walked backwards in front of him. 

We walked closer toward the woodsy area so the grass wound break Tom’s fall if he did fall off the board again. I wasn’t paying attention and walked over a crack the wheels wouldn’t be able to and Tom fell off the board crashing into me and we rolled down a hill and ended up next to a creek. 

I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to see we ended up over a long fall into a steam or something drastic. I sit on and revise there’s something soft under me but I ignore it until it moves and I see I’m sitting on my boyfriends mid-section and his face is turning a darker shade of purple then it should. I scrambled off of him and he breathes a deep breath of air. 

“Sorry.” I say putting my hand on his chest. “ ‘S fine” he said coughing afterward. “Are you ok?” He ask me and I nodded looking at me now dirt covered shirt. I look down and see I’m straddling Tom. I blush and look away seeing him smile out of the corner of my eye. “This is a very suggestive position.” He says grabbing my hips. I look at him and he gives me a smug look before leaning forward and kissing me fiercely. 

We rolled around In the dirt for a few more minutes having a full on make out session when I heard Jackie calling our names. I break the kiss with Tom and look around for her voice. Tom is kissing my neck while I check my phone for the time. It’s 1:30pm and I guess the girls wanted to get some food. 

“Tom we have to go.” I say giggling as he continues to kiss along my neck. 

“Few more minutes.” He says. I laugh and roll my eyes moving out of his grasp causing him to whine like a little kid who got their toys taken. “Come on” I saw pulling him up by his arm. He stands and picks me laughing. I can’t help laughing with him not noticing the presence watching us silently. 

“Will you two detach from each other for five minutes pleas?” I hear Star say playfully annoyed. She can’t really say anything because she is always with Jackie but me and Tom are more connected. 

I roll my eyes looking around for Tom’s skateboard when I hear a small snap. I look over at where the sound came from seeing something move. I follow it but not too far and see a flash of hair before it’s gone. I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist knowing it Tom I don’t turn around just keep looking toward where the figure disappeared. 

“You okay baby?” I hear Tom say hug I don’t register it until a few seconds later. I subconsciously nod my head and walk back over toward Jackie and Star. “I think we should go.” I whisper to them and they look at me like I have grown two heads. “I think that Oliver kid has been following us and it’s starting to scare me.” I said and they each have a look of worry on their faces. 

I turn back to Tom who seemed to have been more enticed by his phone rather then our conversation. I grab his hand and we start toward Britta's Tacos. Tom has his arms around my shoulders and I lean into his side with an arm around his waist. 

We sit at a table inside and I keep looking around, scared to see Oliver watching us somewhere. I see Tom scrolling through social media and watch him scroll through his Instagram. We eat our tacos and head back toward Jackie’s house. I borrow a shirt from her since mine is ruined and she gives me a turquoise shirt with the same shell as her necklace placed on the back of it. 

We sit in the living room watching movies and I hear a small clicking sound. Like a camera I can’t find. I look around the corner of my eyes and see a small camera flashing. I tug on Tom’s shirt and look at him then turn my eyes toward the window where I see the small camera still taking pictures. 

He seems to notice my distress and gets up claiming to get a drink. His socks make a small padding sound on the hardwood floor and I focus on that for a while until Tom comes back. I see him silently and discreetly open the back foot and move quickly enough I barely see him move. 

I hear a loud thud and the girls seem to hear it too because we all run to the door after Star turned on the back light and see Tom with a busted lip and Oliver on the ground with an eye that seems to be swelling quickly. I move toward Tom and gently place my hands on his face touching his lip softly. He flinches out of my hold and I apologize softly moving back a little bit not wanting to anger him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really proof read my stories but I do have a new editor for a new story I’ll be posting soon on whattpad so if you actually like my stories and use whattpad my username is @kaykay0805


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is soon gonna be coming to a close. If there are any ships or any shows/movies that you want me to write about let me know in the comments.

Marco POV: 

“Damn it Marco not so hard.” Tom says to me. I flinch lightly and avert my eyes. “Sorry” i say softly. He reaches toward me but I move away from his touch and finish bandaging his lip. I put the small towel in the dirty clothes hamper and placed the first-aid kit under the sink. 

I walk out to the bathroom and turn toward Tom when he calls my name softly. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.” He says moving closer. I step back and say “it’s fine. I just need to be alone for a few minutes.” I turn but he grabs me arm turning me toward him. 

“Why won’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” He ask grabbing both my arms a little tightly. “Because there’s nothing wrong I promise.” I said trying to move from his grip but it only tightens. “There is clearly something wrong.” He insisted gripping my arms too tightly for comfort. 

“Time stop you're hurting me.” I said pushing against his chest. “Not until you’re tell me what’s wrong.” He said again, his eyes turning a little red. I whimper as tears start to fall down my cheeks. His eyes suddenly went back to their normal red. 

I grabbed my arms softly where there were most likely bruises after he let go. I let more tears fall feeling a sting still there and run to a guest room closing the door behind me. I slide down the door softly hitting the floor. My anxiety was going off the charts right now. I was scared of being followed by Oliver, Tom is acting weird. I don’t know how to handle this all. 

There was a faint knock on the door and I knew it was Tom. “Marco please. I know you're anxiety is going crazy right now. I can feel the waves of Anxiety rolling off you. Let me help you please.” Tok said his voice cracking softly. There was a small thump in the other side of the door and I knew he had his back to the door the same way I did. 

“Marco please. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m ours never hurt you that way. I love you so much I would never hurt you intentionally. Please believe me. I just want to help you. Please baby boy. Please open the door.” Tom said his voice filled with cracks and I could hear the faint drip of tears hitting the floor. 

I sniffles wiping my own tears from my face standing up. I opened the door and saw Tom on the floor wiping his eyes. “I forgive you.” I said softly and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he got up and engulfed me. We both slid to the floor crying. “I love you too.” I said softly nuzzling my nose against his neck. “I love you too” I repeated as he cried harder. 

We sat there for a while. I’m not sure how long we sat there but when I head a small creak I opened my eyes softly and saw an angry looking Oliver with red eyes and a giant bruise on his face. He was holding a small gun in his hands and I sat frozen. He lifted the gun slowly as if aiming for something specific. Tom slowly let go of me and was about to sit up when I pulled him behind me just as Oliver pulled the trigger. 

Star POV: 

Marco and Tom were sitting in the bathroom as Marco tended to Tom’s lip. Me and Jackie dragged the boy up the stairs and laid him on the futon in one of the guest rooms. We locked the door from the outside making big sure he didn’t get out. 

We let Marco and Tom have their privacy. Me and Jackie stayed downstairs waiting for Tom and Marco to return. We heard their voices but blocked them out with the TV. It was silent for a few minutes then there was a small thud and Tom’s soft voice. 

I turned the TV down a little since the volume was a little too loud and after about half and hour there was a small creak and then a noise that made my heart fall into my stomach. A gunshot. I looked at Jackie who was looking at me and we both ran up the stairs but stopped when another shit went off toward us. 

The gun was in the ground so I grabbed it and gave it to Jackie who took all the bullet out then placed it back where it was so the by didn’t get suspicious. The two were wrestling around on the floor and I saw Marco leaning against the wall unconscious. Tom reaches for the gun and I pushed it toward him softly. He it the boy on his head with the gun causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. 

There was a bang at the door and somebody said “POLICE OPEN UP.” I ran toward the door opening it pulling the officer inside telling another officer to call an ambulance and led them both upstairs where Jackie was applying pressure to Marco’s wound. Tom grabbed Oliver handing him over to the police after they cuffed and dragged him from the house. 

“The ambulance is here.” One officer said. Tom picked up Marco softly and made his way down the stairs quickly as possible without hurting him. He placed the boy on the stretcher and the paramedics pulled him into the ambulance quickly. 

“Come on let’s ask my mom to drop us off there.” I said pulling the two with me. They both nodded and we ran through the neighborhood not stopping until we got to my house.we barged into the door and I ran to my mom and dad's room knocking on the door repeatedly. My mom opened the door and glares at me.

“Marco is in the hospital.” I said and she grabbed her keys zooming past me. I ran behind her and pulled Jackie and Tom outside to the car. We all bucked in quickly as held onto the doors as my mom sped down the road to the hospital. We made it to the front desk and asked for Marco’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning of the chapter let me know in the comments what other ships and any shows/movies I should do


	7. Chapter seven

“Damn it Marco not so hard.” Tom says to me. I flinch lightly and avert my eyes. “Sorry” i say softly. He reaches toward me but I move away from his touch and finish bandaging his lip. I put the small towel in the dirty clothes hamper and placed the first-aid kit under the sink. 

I walk out to the bathroom and turn toward Tom when he calls my name softly. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you.” He says moving closer. I step back and say “it’s fine. I just need to be alone for a few minutes.” I turn but he grabs me arm turning me toward him. 

“Why won’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” He ask grabbing both my arms a little tightly. “Because there’s nothing wrong I promise.” I said trying to move from his grip but it only tightens. “There is clearly something wrong.” He insisted gripping my arms. 

“Tom stop you're hurting me.” I said pushing against his chest. “Not until you’re tell me what’s wrong.” He said again, his eyes turning a little red. I whimper as tears start to fall down my cheeks. His eyes suddenly went back to their normal red. 

He grabbed my arms softly where there were most likely bruises. I let more tears fall feeling a sting still there and run to the guest room close bff the door behind me. I slide down the door softly hitting the floor. My anxiety was going off the charts right now. I was scared of being followed by Oliver, Tom is acting weird. I don’t know how to handle this all. 

There was a faint knock on the door and I knew it was Tom. “Marco please. I know you're anxiety is going crazy right now. I can feel the waves of Anxiety rolling off you. Let me help you please.” Tok said his voice cracking softly. There was a small thump in the other side of the door and I knew he had his back to the door the same way I did. 

“Marco please. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m ours never hurt you that way. I love you so much I would never hurt you intentionally. Please believe me. I just want to help you. Please baby boy. Please open the door.” Tom said his voice filled with cracks and I could hear the faint drip of tears hitting the floor. 

I sniffles wiping my own tears from my face standing up. I opened the door and saw Tom on the floor wiping his eyes. “I forgive you.” I said softly and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he got up and engulfed me. We both slid to the floor crying. “I love you too.” I said softly nuzzling my nose against his neck. “I love you too” I repeated as he cried harder. 

We sat there for a while. I’m not sure how long we sat there but when I head a small creak I opened my eyes softly and saw an angry looking Oliver with red eyes and a giant bruise on his face. He was holding a small gun in his hands and I sat frozen. He lifted the gun slowly as if aiming for something specific. Tom slowly let go of me and was about to sit up when I pulled him behind me just as Oliver pulled the trigger. 

Star POV: 

Marco and Tom were sitting in the bathroom as Marco tended to Tom’s lip. Me and Jackie dragged the boy up the stairs and laid him on the futon in one of the guest rooms. We locked the door from the outside making big sure he didn’t get out. 

We let Marco and Tom have their privacy. Me and Jackie stayed downstairs waiting for Tom and Marco to return. We heard their voices but blocked them out with the TV. It was silent for a few minutes then there was a small thud and Tom’s soft voice. 

I turned the TV down a little since the volume was a little too loud and after about half and hour there was a small creak and then a noise that made my heart fall into my stomach. A gunshot. I looked at Jackie who was looking at me and we both ran up the stairs but stopped when another shit went off toward us. 

The gun was in the ground so I grabbed it and gave it to Jackie who took all the bullet out then placed it back where it was so the by didn’t get suspicious. The two were wrestling around on the floor and I saw Marco leaning against the wall unconscious. Tom reaches for the gun and I pushed it toward him softly. He it the boy on his head with the gun causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. 

There was a bang at the door and somebody said “POLICE OPEN UP.” I ran toward the door opening it pulling the officer inside telling another officer to call an ambulance and led them both upstairs where Jackie was applying pressure to Marco’s wound. Tom grabbed Oliver handing him over to the police after they cuffed and dragged him from the house. 

“The ambulance is here.” One officer said. Tom picked up Marco softly and made his way down the stairs quickly as possible without hurting him. He placed the boy on the stretcher and the paramedics pulled him into the ambulance quickly. 

“Come on let’s ask my mom to drop us off there.” I said pulling the two with me. They both nodded and we ran through the neighborhood not stopping until we got to my house.we barged into the door and I ran to my mom and dad's room knocking on the door repeatedly. My mom opened the door and glares at me.

“Marco is in the hospital.” I said and she grabbed her keys zooming past me. I ran behind her and pulled Jackie and Tom outside to the car. We all bucked in quickly as held onto the doors as my mom sped down the road to the hospital. We made it to the front desk and asked for Marco’s room.


	8. Note

Hello everybody who is actually still reading this story...I’m sorry for the update being so far apart but I’m working on the last few chapter right now and I have a few bonus chapters as well. 

Sorry this isn’t an actual chapter but I promise I’m not discontinuing this story


	9. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be re-written because when it was made I was (still am) an inexperienced writer but I’ve gotten better....yeah
> 
> This is sort of the last chapter. I might add bonus chapters or should I continue this for another few chapters? I was gonna have a different ending but it a modern AU so I didn’t do that but if you want to see that as a side story let me know. Also let me know if this should be the end or if I should continue

“Marco Diaz please.” Star said to the man behind the desk. He nodded and typed something into the computer and said “fourth floor. You have to ask for the specific room from the desk up there.” He said pointing toward the elevator. They all thanked him and piled into the elevator. Once they got to the fourth floor Star ran to the desk asking for Marco’s room. 

“Sorry, it’s family only.” The woman said as she scrolled through her phone. 

“I’m his sister.” Star said anxiously. 

The nurse groaned softly and said “Name?” 

“Star Diaz.” She replied unsurely. The nurse looked at the girl skeptically then at the other three. 

“Do you need name tags as well?” She asked. They nodded and she rolled her eyes. 

“Just put your names and leave me alone.” She said popping her gum and giving her attention back to her phone. Star rolled her eyes at the girl and gave everybody their name tags. 

“What’s the room number?” T asked as the rest of them walked down the hall. 

“408.” She said pointing toward the direction the the girls were walking. Tim nodded not nothing to give the girl a thank you and continued down the hall, he walked past the girls and stopped in front of room 408. His hand hovered over the door handle for a second before he opened the door. Marco was laying on the bed, his eye lids fluttering open and closed slowly. Tom slowly moved closer and sat down on the bed slowly. 

Marco turned toward him and smiled. He was about to say something when he sneezed softly. The salmon color haired boy smiled at the sound happy to be able to hear it once again. 

“Hi.” Marco said softly. 

“Hi baby.” Tom said stroking his thumb over Marco’s cheek. The brown haired boy smiled and leaned into the touch. 

“Marco. We’re so happy you're okay.” Star said sitting on the other side of the boy. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer toward him. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso. Jackie and Mrs.Butterfly sat down in the chairs as they talked with Marco. 

As the hours passed a few doctors and nurses came in to talk to Mrs.Butterfly and Marco. They said since he was shot it was very likely he had a fever, which he did. He continued to sneeze and everybody cooed at his little kitten like sneezing. Marco sat in Tom’s lap as he slowly started to fall asleep. 

“I think we should go.” Mrs.Butterfly whispered. Marco slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Tom’s shirt. 

“N-no. Stay with me.” Marco whispered to the boy softly. 

“I don’t think I can.” Tok said rubbing his nose against Marco’s. 

“J-just ask. I don’t want to be alone.” Marco said as he slowly drifted in and out of sleep. 

“Alright. I’ll stay with you until you can leave okay?” Tom asked. Marco nodded and their noses bumped together. The brown haired boy giggled softly before falling asleep. 

“I’ll bring you a change of clothes tomorrow.” Mrs.Butterfly said to tom. The salmon hair colored boy nodded and thanked the woman. She smiled and nodded before turning off the lights and closing the door to the room. Tom laid back in the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

“Rise and shine little one.” A voice said. Marco opened his eyes and saw a nurse smiling down at him. He smiled softly back at her yawning, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Sorry to wake you but I have to take your temperature and make sure your arm is doing okay.” She said. Marco nodded and the nurse did a few things before she left. Marco moves the bed so that it was mostly back and Tom wouldn’t wake up with cramps in his back or neck. He laid down on the boys chest and slowly drifted back to sleep. 

“Maaaaaarcoooooooo. Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.” Somebody said as they poked at the boys face. Marco groaned and opened his eyes glaring at the blonde girl. 

“Lea me alon.” He mumbled into Tom’s chest. Star laughed and sat back down in her chair. Jackie was asleep next to her and Marco laughed softly. “Wha are you doin here?” Marco asked as he sat up. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I told you're parents about what happened. They were pretty upset so I took them to my house with my mom so they could calm down.” Star said sitting in the bed. 

“Thank you Star. Do you know what happened to that Oliver kid?”

“Apparently he was wanted in six states for attempted murder and assault but now he’s in jivinile detention.” 

“That’s good. That the assault and all that but the fact that he’s put away.” Marco said. Tom started to stir under him and the two looked over at him. 

“Ahhhh my back.” The boy said groggily as he groaned. Marco laughed and Star joined in. They woke Jackie but the girl just waved them off and went back to sleep. 

“I swear all she does is eat, sleep and skateboard.” Marco said. 

“Screw you Diaz.” Jackie mumbled.

“Thats Tom’s job.” Star said making Marco blush. Tom laughed and sat up putting and arm around Marco’s waist. He kissed the boys cheek making Marco blush. Tom laughed and said “did your mom ever bring a change of clothes for me?” To Star. 

“Yea. She brought you and outfit too Marco. For when you get out of the hospital.” Star said halting them both bags. 

“Well today’s you'r lucky day. You can go home today Mr.Diaz just makes sure you keep changing your bandage and if you have any problems give me a call.” The doctor said as he walked into the room. 

“I can go home today?” Marco asked. 

“Yes Sir. But like I said keep changing you're bandage and call me if you have any problems. You do have three sticker on you're arm which you will have to come back in 8 days for.” The doctor said as he disconnected the machines. Marco nodded and thanked the doctor before he left the room. 

“You ready to go home?” Tom asked softly. 

“Yeah. This hospital smells too clean even for me.” Marco said and the others laughed. 

“You can go to the bathroom to get changed and I’ll wait for you to finish.” Marco said to Tom 

“Did you eat breakfast yet?” Star asked the two boys. They book shook their heads and Star sighed. “I’ll head down to the cafateria to get you guys some food. Come on Jackie.” Star said as she pulled the blue haired girl from her seat.  
Jackie groaned but stood up anyways, following Star out of the room. 

Marco moved to the edge of the bed and Tom stood up walking to the bathroom. After a few minutes he walked out with his normal red shirt and shorts on. Marco has decided to change in the room instead of waiting for his boyfriend to finish in the bathroom. 

He was wearing a black and green cropped jersey with the number 1 on the back and his last name printed above it with cameo shorts and black boots that came up to his ankles. “I feel so much better being out of that damn hospital gown.” Marco said as he picked up his phone from the side table. 

Tom just hummed in agreement and held onto Marco’s arm. There was a thick bandage wrapped around it near his shoulder. The two were silent for a second before Star burst into the room holding four burritos and Jackie was holding a drink holder. 

“Here you go. Jackie has your drinks.” Star said as she gave each of the boys a burrito. Jackie gave them their drinks and they both thanked the girls. Tom and Marco day on the bed while Jackie and Star sat in the chairs. Once they were all done eating they all headed down the hall toward the elevator. 

Once they exited the elevator Marco was squished between two people, “oh were so hap Oli you're okay. Where did you get hurt?” Mrs.Diaz said she she pulled away from her son. Second lifted his shirt showing the bandage on his arm. The Diazs (Diaz’s?) frowned and pulled Marco into a hug once more. 

“G-guys I can’t breath.” Marco said. His parents held him for a second longer before letting him go. He coughed and smiled at his parents. 

“Well at least you're okay.” Mr.Diaz said. Everybody nodded and started walking out of the hospital. Tom put his arm around Marco’s waist and smiled at the boy. Star and Jackie were talking softly behind them and so were their parents. Mr and Mrs.Diaz decided to drive home while Mrs.butterfly dropped them off at Jackie’s house. 

“Thanks Mom.” Star yelled from the door. Marco laughed flopped down on the couch happily. Tom laughed and sat down next to the boy's head. Star and Jackie sat on the other side of the couch and turned on the TV. They started searching through channels and got bored after a while. 

“You guys wanna go skating?” Jackie asked after a few hours. They shrugged and nodded grabbing their boards and heading to the park. “Don’t fall now tom.” Jackie yelled as she and Started skated away from them. Marco laughed and Tom just grumbled under his breath. 

As they started Tom had gotten the hang of it and soon he was skating on his own. Marco clapped softly and watched as the boy continued to skate back and forth down the street. Soon they all went back to Jackie’s out to get ready for school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. I’m surprised you made it this far. Like I said should this be the end or should I continue a little further? Let me know in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know how you you this far in the story to me reading this XD  
> I might add more chapters later *shrugs* we’ll see  
> Subscribe to find out what happens next  
> Sorry for such a short chapter  
> I’ll do better   
> Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
